


Note for Beecher

by Tor_88



Series: Letter for Beecher [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Anger, Canon Compliant, M/M, Manipulation, Separations, baragining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_88/pseuds/Tor_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias and Chris have been separated. Chris is in protective custody after confessing to McManus.<br/>While Tobias is plotting how to get revenge on Keller.<br/>Keller has other ideas in mind. He uses his sliver tongue to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note for Beecher

Toby,  
Are you happy now? Have I proved myself to you now? Am I forgiven?

No, I didn’t think so. Surely the fact that I ratted, for you, must count for something. I`m not proud of the fact you have twisted everything I stood for. YOU of all people. I have to say part of me is impressed and the other is sickened. 

Maybe I should have just given you both jars of the stuff and left you there. Oh the look on your face when you saw those jars. You looked like a kid a Christmas. I mean who could blame you, it had been a year right? The only thing that made it better was the look on your face when you saw me with them, in the gym. All of my Christmas’s had come at once then. 

Oh the snapping sound and the rippling echo. Quiet a turn on for me, oops little secret given away there. I`m sure you don’t mind a little sharing. Loverboy. Oh the joy I had, to smash that little heart of yours. Almost as alluring as the snap. What can I say I’m twisted sometimes!

Would you like to know a little secret? That little private party we had. You know the one that split us up. I was faking. There was only water in it, it was a good touch. You played right into my hands. Bliss. It made our last few seconds together all the more satisfying.

Let’s hope for a speedy recovery.  
K


End file.
